


Are you gonna kiss me or not?

by sunshine_idiots (sunshine_heroes)



Series: Ash x Gou works [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, communication is hard for two dumbass teenagers, self doubt but they get there in the end, they've been dating two weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_heroes/pseuds/sunshine_idiots
Summary: Gou has been acting suspiciously, and Ash wants to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Series: Ash x Gou works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597960
Comments: 29
Kudos: 195





	Are you gonna kiss me or not?

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to write this as a warm up to get back in the mood for Ash x Gou after spending too much time away from my other fic…and then I wrote it instead of my other fic all in one go. Got too carried away xD But please enjoy!

Gou was acting strange.

Yes, they had become boyfriends two weeks ago, officially. Unofficially, they had been getting rather close for a long time coming. Ash had to admit his part in always seeking out Gou’s touch with increasing gestures. Arms around Gou’s shoulder, ruffling his hair, resting his head on his shoulder.

But he could always feel Gou was a little awkward with touch, almost like he wasn’t used to it. So when they started their relationship, Ash didn’t want to rush him into anything.

They were walking down the street on their third official date (though they had done this a million times before) by the riverside when Ash first noticed the odd behaviour.

“Gou, do you want anything?” Ash said, stopping in his tracks and turning his head to face Gou. It hit him how close their faces were. He could see all of Gou’s eyelashes like this. How lucky was he to have such a pretty boyfriend?

Gou started looking flustered, blush creeping up to his ears, stuttering something undecipherable. His gaze hovered, almost expectantly.

Then his eyes moved to Ash’s hand pointing towards the store.

“Oh…oh. Ice cream, of course,” he said, then muttered something else under his breath. “No, I’m fine, I’m not hungry.” He sounded disappointed for some reason.

Ash thought it was strange, but he let it go. Maybe Gou was just having trouble fighting his inner desires for sugar. Or he was feeling happy too.

“Well I want some!” Ash said. “After those fluffy things last time, I’ve really gotten a liking for Galar food!”

Gou shook his head affectionately. “You’ll eat anything as long as there’s sugar in it.”

“You know me well,” Ash said, already taking his ice cream from the window counter, and taking a slurping bite so ice cream got all around his mouth. “Want some?”

“Ash…” Gou said, mouth hanging slightly open for a moment as he seemed to compose himself. “D-don’t speak with your mouth full!”

Huh, again. That strange feeling. Ash was used to Gou getting embarrassed over silly things, it was part of his charm. But there wasn’t really anything special either of these times.

Nothing else strange happened during that date. Just silly memories that Ash filed away happily into his mental bank. Gou, with chocolate ice cream smeared all over his cheek after missing the ice cream with his mouth entirely. Gou, staring out at the ocean with a faraway expression, eyes twinkling like he could see something Ash couldn’t. Gou, laughing wholeheartedly at Ash’s stupid joke, so hard his eyes started tearing up.

Wow, it was all Gou, wasn’t it?

It was in those kinds of moments Ash really wanted to kiss him. He found his eyes lingering a second too long on his lips, found himself thinking how easy it would be to just close the distance and let them be one.

But he had already decided he’d take this at Gou’s pace. Even if affection came naturally to Ash, he had reason to believe Gou wasn’t so free. Ash had memories of a time, even if it was months ago, when Gou had woken up from a nightmare and Ash had hugged him to try comfort him. Gou had pushed him away almost as if it was instinct.

“I’m sorry Ash…I just have a hard time being touched sometimes.”

Ash wasn’t an idiot, he knew there must be some reason behind it. So he backed off. “That’s fine,” he said. “But can I sit with you here?”

“Y-yeah,” Gou said. “I’d like that.”

He’d never do anything Gou didn’t want him to do. He had decided that long ago, and he held to that now.

“Gah…” Ash groaned into his pillow. As good of a person he tried to be, he _was_ still a teenage boy, and that came with certain desires. Gou was so attractive too, with his pretty sky blue eyes and fluffy hair and cute smile. _Gou, why won’t you just…muah!_

But wait, those times that Gou had been acting weird…those were also moments were Ash felt like he could kiss him. He could almost feel the anxious energy surrounding him at those times.

Was Gou uncomfortable? He didn’t want to make him feel unsafe around him in any way…

“Ash?” Gou appeared, having opened the door slowly without Ash noticing. His hair was wet and dripping onto the towel around his neck, and he was already changed into his pyjamas. Ash tried not to think about how huggable and kissable that made him look.

“Oh, hey! Done already?”

“Yeah,” Gou said. Ash could have sworn he blushed _again_. It was a surprise he didn’t pass out with all the blood being diverted to blushing.

“What’s up with you?”

The question slipped out before Ash knew it. Although he knew it was better to let things work themselves out naturally sometimes, he hated letting this sit unresolved for even a week. They were partners, so it was only natural for him to get involved.

“What do you mean?”

“You keep acting…I can’t put my finger on it, but at certain times, you get flustered for no reason, and then you start muttering to yourself.”

“So what?” Gou crossed his arms with an expression daring Ash to challenge him. “That’s all perfectly normal behaviour.”

“Hey, you know I’ll never win in a battle of evidence,” Ash said. “I just had a feeling, that’s all. If there’s anything you want to talk about, or anything you’re not happy about, please tell me. I’ll change, or help you, or even just listen.”

He left a silence for Gou to process, and answer if he wanted to. Gou stared at the ground, looking as though he was solving the world’s hardest maths problem in his head, but after a few minutes he spoke.

“It’s nothing big,” he said, slowly. To Ash’s surprise, Gou’s lips quirked up in a half smile. Ash saw a glint of determination flicker in his eyes. “Actually, it’s not really a problem at all, I think.”

“Hmm?” He was genuinely perplexed, and felt like Gou had somehow gotten the upper hand without him knowing what was going on.

“You can’t take a hint,” Gou said. “It’s frustrating.”

“I told you before! Just tell me if you want something!”

“How was I supposed to know the ice cream would look so good when you got it!”

“I was going to get you one…”

Gou was getting more and more wound up. “And then I couldn’t even eat it properly! I made it drop on the ground and ruined it for both of us!”

“I didn’t know you had such a taste for sweets,” Ash said, not able to resist the urge to tease despite Gou’s rising tension.

Gou grabbed his own head, shaking it. “I just want you to know what I want! But I don’t! Because it’s so embarrassing and you’ll make fun of me!”

“There’s nothing wrong with liking sweets,” Ash said, thinking Gou’s reaction was way out of proportion to the actual scenario. Were they even having the same conversation? “I’ll never make fun of you. It’s only normal to make mistakes like that. I didn’t know you were so bothered by it.”

Gou gave him a long, searching stare, then seemed to run out of steam. His head drooped like a doll.

This was going nowhere.

“Hey, come on,” Ash piped up. “What is it they told us in school? Oh! Just use your words!”

Gou looked unimpressed. “Right…”

“You were going to blurt something out before right? You looked so determined! Do it now!” Ash stared right into Gou’s eyes, trying to infuse him with the energy and guts he needed. “Guts! Guts! Guts!”

Gou burst out laughing. “You are an interesting person indeed…let’s see just how much you need before it gets through your thick skull.”

He started to lean in, eyelashes fluttering shut, his hand hesitantly cupping the back of Ash’s neck. It started registering in Ash’s head what he was intending to do when their lips were mere centimetres apart, because the only thing that was in his mind was _oh god oh god oh god_.

He put his hand up between them, blocking the kiss just before it happened.

“Woah woah woah! Wait!”

Gou opened his eyes, and noticed he was kissing Ash’s hand. His lips were moving quite enthusiastically too. He leapt back in shock.

“I can explain,” Ash said, trying not to laugh.

Gou’s face flickered through a range of emotions, from embarrassed to confused to disappointed to intensely frustrated.

“Don’t you want to kiss me!?”

“Huh?”

Gou looked down shyly. “T-that took guts. I thought you’d accept it at least…I guess you never did want to.”

“No, no, you’ve got it wrong,” Ash said. “What gave you that idea?”

“What, apart from never showing any sign of wanting to kiss me?” Gou said. His voice wasn’t even bitter, just sad. “I thought, well, since you didn’t do anything…you didn’t really want me. And well, I read that most couples kiss by the second date, so-”

“No, you’re wrong!” He said it with all the conviction in the world, hoping it would get through to Gou just how sincere he was. “I want to kiss you so badly it hurts!”

“You’re just saying that,” Gou said. Though he did look like he was considering his words.

“I’ve been _super super_ wanting to kiss you!” Ash said. “I didn’t want to make you distressed! Since you always get so anxious and worked up when it comes to things like this! But you can ask absolutely anything, and I will always provide!”

“Don’t make it sound dodgy…” Gou said, laughing. “But I think _you_ should ask, and I’ll give you my permission.” He smiled. “Or maybe we could agree that kisses are simply on the table, permanently.”

“You sure?” Ash asked seriously.

“It is true I have some trouble with some intimate things, but that’s something that I want to work through together, not avoid,” Gou said. “Or else, why would I even want to be your boyfriend?”

“Privileges of being attached to a world famous Pokemon trainer?”

Gou flicked him over the forehead. “In your dreams.”

They stared at each other. So, all that anxious energy Ash had been detecting was anticipation? Excitement? Frustration? Or maybe Gou was worried, but he wanted to do this with him.

“Tell me if you ever don’t want to do anything,” Ash whispered.

“Oh my god,” Gou said, looking like he wanted to hide his face but unable to when they were this close. “Just do it.”

Their lips met. Well, more accurately, their noses bumped violently into each other, both of them having sacrificed coordination for speed in their keenness, and they adjusted themselves into a more favourable position.

This time, the sensation of Gou’s hand around his neck, pulling him in, made him feel tingly all over. He threaded his own hands through Gou’s hair. Gou’s scent filled his senses, the strawberry shampoo he used mixed in with a smell that Ash could only describe as _Gou_. It made him feel at ease, pleasant, mixed with the sensation of Gou’s lips moving on his.

He felt a bit of pressure, like the first one to move away was the one who had the weaker conviction. But he really needed to breath.

“Fuwah!” Ash said. “Don’t know how those people in the world record did it!”

“You were holding your breath? You know you have a nose right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ash said, rubbing said nose sheepishly.

“I’m not really sure what to do after this…” Gou said.

“I’ve never…well, not properly,” Ash said. He pretended to look thoughtful for a few seconds, before blurting out his most obvious thought. “Want to keep kissing?”

Gou smirked. “I’m that good, huh?”

“Nah, could use a little more practice,” Ash said, grinning as he leaned in again. And again. And again.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:  
> (My headcanons of their future but wouldn’t be enough to fill an actual chapter with)
> 
> Gou is addicted to Ash’s kisses and he keeps begging for them – this becomes a thing between them. Things like, Gou leaning in for kisses, sidling up to Ash with his cheek turned as if wanted a peck on the cheek etc, and Ash obliges but…then he wonders what Gou would do if he didn’t respond to his hints. Gou gets increasingly frustrated but is too shy to confront him and say he wants kisses because he’s such a tsundere lol. Finally, Ash gives in (because he wants to kiss Gou so badly) but then stops and teases him.  
> Ash looks at him cheekily like “Gou, you have to ask with your words,” he says. He’s a verbal person, so he likes to hear Gou say the words. “But of course, if you’re not comfortable then that’s okay! I’m fine with just showering you in so many kisses you’ll get sick of them.”  
> Gou laughs. “Never!” Then he looks in shock at what he said. Ahaha, Ash celebrates, he got Gou to let his guard down a bit. It was safe to be vulnerable with him, he had to show him that. He’d never make fun of him for something like this.  
> Gou is still shy but Ash eventually coaxes him to do it. Gou says it softly, so softly he almost can’t hear it…but even the movement of his lips forming the words is so nice.  
> “Ash…I want a kiss…”  
> Then Ash gives him a flurry of butterfly kisses, all over his face, his forehead, down his neck (Gou’s face turns red at this). And they live happily ever after asking each other for kisses (verbally and nonverbally) all the goddamn time.
> 
> And that's all folks! See you next time :D


End file.
